scrapbook
by riotrockergurl
Summary: COMPLETE! danny's moving out for collage with the help of sam and tucker, they find his old scrapbook in his closet and look through it. with all the memories from the good old days, they're gonna stop packing and walk down memory lane for a while. DXS
1. Chapter 1

Scrap book part1

disclaimer:butch hartman owns danny phantom,not me...if I did, there would be enough danny's for the world!MUHAHAHAH! But sam get's the real danny, we just get the cute clones!

Danny's pov _italics are his thoughts **italics and bold are the flashbacks**_

"Hey guys,thanks for helping me with the packing." I said to my two best friends as the walked inside my room. "yea, well, we have to help eachother, you guys are gonna help me next week with my packing up." tucker-My best friend-said looking around. "yea,then you guys can help me pack" sam said.sam's my girlfriend. _woot woot! she's mine!_and by packing, we mean, we're all packing up and moving out because we're all going to collage, thankfully, we're all going to AmityPark University. APU there's been worse initials for collages, but this one just cracks me up. hey, we all got in to the same collage so I should be thankful of that. "it beats putting it off 'til the end of summer." sam said opening my closet.

"no-don't-" but a pile of clothes-thankfully clean- fell on her, and tucker cracked up.I helped her out of the pile. "you know how my closet is." I reminded her. yea, it's true, she's been in my room, we're teens/adults in love-we didn't DO ANYTHING! ahem...anyway, she replied "oh yea, I forgot how messy this wa-are those mine?" she said in a whisper to me. so...we've done some stuff...sue me why don't you! I pretended to fall on her stuff to hide from tucker. and passed it to her,she put it in her purse and we started packing.

"so,sam,come here often?'' Tucker joked. she blushed and stayed silent, I tried to change the subject. "man, it only seems like yesterday that we were freshmen in highschool. and now look at us, going to collage." "yea, then we'd be freshmen in collage." sam said sighing.we were just packing books and stuff, then I went to my closet and brought boxes when something fell on my head "OW! what the hell!" was the only thing I said. sam and tucker came to see what it was. whatever it was, it was really dusty.

"dude, you ok?" tucker asked. "yea, but what was that?" I asked him. "it looks like a...a scrapbook? since when do you have a scrapbook?" sam asked me. she handed it to me and on the bottom, it said "danny fenton,age 6-14" sincefirst gradeI guess,I forgot I even had one." the cover was all whit with a sticker of a ghost on it. "I remember jazz gave me that sticker, she thought it matched my personality." I laughed. "she thought you were a ghost?" tucker said. "no, she thought ghosts were weird so she gave me a sticker cuz she thought I was weird." "that doesn't sound like jazz to me." sam said looking at the sticker of a green ghost.

"that was before she turned nice,she was nine and I was seven.'' I explained to them. jazz is my older sister, she's caring now but she wasn't like that all the time. tucker opened it, and saw a picture ofme on my first two-wheeler bike. "aww, you look so cute when you 6!" sam exclaimed pinching my cheek like I was a baby. I blushed and said "yea, I remember that day..." then I winced and laughed.

_**-flashback,noone's POV.-**_

**_"look sam,tucker!I got my first bike yesterday! I can already ride it!"6 year old danny fenton said pointing to the blue bike next to him "wow, cool!" tucker exclaimed excidedly. he took out his camera and took a picture of it."can you ride it?" sam asked him. "yea, I can ride it 'cause I'm almost seven,and jazz said that if I can't ride a two wheeler by the time I'm seven,I stay a kid forever and you guys will grow up without me" danny said. "that's not true danny" sam said disaprovingly. "yea it is, besides I have nothing to worry about because I can ride it." said danny. "prove it" tucker said. "fine watch me." danny said to his friends. he climbed on and rode around in circles. "see?" "can you ride from here to that pole?" asked sam "yea, watch." danny reassured. he rode his bike then he looked back saying "see sam! I told you I can do it!" he said calling back. "danny, keep your eye on the sidewalk!" she called back to him. "wha-ahh!"he said trying to brake but he couldn't. "I think he forgot how to stop" sam said knowingly. "I forgot how to stop!" yelled danny as he crashed into the pole. the two friends ran to him and sam handed him a doller. "that should cover the bike's fixes" she said knowingly. "a bike costs more then a doller." tucker said looking at her. he took out a doller fifty. "that should cover bike expences and the tip!" he said proudly. "man that together is the tip!" danny said to them. "remind me never to let you drive me to school when we get a car." sam said._**

**_-end of flashbck-_**

danny's pov

we all started laughing. "yea, I remember that." I said laughing. the picture tucker took of me was the one in my scrapbook, with my helmet,pads and stuff all happy,after that crash, it had a bunch of scratches and my dad said it was bound to happen.but just so you know, I kept the money, gave it to jazz to keep it secret but then she suggested to ride around in it to show mom and dad.

ok,that's part one,of a one-shot not that's not really a one-shot but I like to call it that, review plz there's more where that came from:)thanks!


	2. Chapter 2:memories at 7

Scrapbook

disclaimer:I don't own danny phantom, I wish I do though.

Danny's POV _italics are his thoughts**italics and bold is the flashback**_

****"Go ahead and laugh." I said looking at the picture of me and my bike. "aww,so you crashed your bike, it really was bound to happen." she said laughing. "yea man, anyways, that's not the funniest thing that's happened to you." tucker insisted,pointing to a picture of me and sam.and he was right, it's not. when I was 7, my dignity was pretty much gone thanks to sam.

**_-flashback,noone's pov-_**

**_every girl goes through the girls-are-better-then-boys stage. sam went through it, and poor danny had to pay the price. "hey guys" sam greeted her friends. they laughed. "what's so funny? are we gonna play football in the park or what?" she asked. "you sure you won't break a nail?" tucker said. "no, scared I might kick your butts?" sam shot back. "lighten up sam, we were just playing, we're just woried you really just might break a nail!" he laughed. "girls don't worry about stupid stuff like that! I bet I can beat you in arm wrestling!" she suddenly chanllenged. "fine, but you'll be sorry." danny warned her.they go inside the fenten house hold and 5 rounds of arm wrestling later... "dude I can't belive you lost tosam,5 times!" tucker exclaimed,taking a piture of sam's defeat against danny. "I know! I won? ohmigosh I never win! you must really suck!" she said to him laughing. "no I don't!" he insisted. "so wanna go to the park now?" she asked getting up. "nah,I think I'm gonna stay here and practice on tucker." he said going up stairs. "you can stay too if you want." he said going to his room. so she did and when tucker was playing against danny-he lost, again! "dude! you suck!" tucker said and danny just burried his head in his pillow._**

**_-end flashback,back to danny's pov-_**

"oh yea! I remember thaat day! you destroyed his dignity that day!" tucker laughed, "yea but I gained it back!" I insisted. "I'm the town's hero so ha!" I said to her jokingly. _I'm stronger now then when I was7._"yea but the town hero is also the town's menace and everyone wants to get you when they can." tucker said. "ok,who's side are you on?" I asked him. "noone's. aww look you and sam were about to kiss!" he said pointing to another picture below the one before. we blushed and tried to turn the page,but tucker wouldn't let it go."how did that go again?" he laughed.

**_-flashback,danny at age 7 noone's pov-_**

**_the trio were in tucker's back yard in his tree house, tucker went to go get his camera and some snacks. danny looked through the binoculars and looked around and saw a couple walking on the sidewalk holding hands and they stopped to kiss. "ew! adults kissing!" he said to sam handing her the binoculars to see. "I wonder if they ever get sick of doing that." he said aloud. "probably."sam said putting the binouculars down and sat next to danny. "I would." he said to her "have you ever even kissed a girl,besides your mom or jazz?" she asked. "ew!no way would anyone evr kiss jazz!" he said. "me nither." she said back to him. "my parents do it, they said it's only for adults to do. I bet it's fun." "I doubt it. danny said. "have you ever tried it?" she asked "no" "then how do you know?" she said. "I don't but I think it's fun." after a while danny asked. "since you're so sure it's fun, then fine, let's try it." "ok" she said excidedly. they leaned in,closed their eyes but before their lips met the heard something click and laughter. "aww man! I knew you guys liked eachother!" tucker said giving each a popsicle. they blushed and ate their snack insilence. _**

**_-end flashback,back to danny's pov-_**

"well,the moral of the story is that Ireally was right about kissing, it is fun." sam said leaning in to kiss me again,which I gladly accepted,it was a long kiss, not like the others."man! can't you guys save something for when your'e actually IN colllage, and not do anything that will make me throw up in here?" tucker complained.she pulled awayand held my hand. _so pretty,so smart,so mine! _we tuned the page and we all gagged at the same time.

so what did you think? good, bad? no flames plz, and I have alot more memories to do so reply plz and thanks!


	3. Chapter 3:memories at 8

Scrapbook

disclaimer:I don't own danny phantom, I wish I do though...ooh, thank you for the reviews! I love them!

Sam's POV _italics are her thoughts, **italics and bold are the flashbacks**_

(**A/N: I'm gonna switch it up alittle and show sam's pov for this part only.)**

"aww gross!" I said making a face. we all laughed some more and tucker managed to say "i-it was you idea, remember?" I did, one of the grossest memories I had as an eight-year-old. "remember the results?" danny said playfully pushing me to the side.

**_-flashback, the trio at age eight. noone's pov-_**

**_Little Danny and tucker sat on sam's living room couch watching "fearfactor'' "cool! I'd love to do those gross things!" Danny exclaimed on the edge of his seat. at the time, they were watching a man eat pig intestins with a horsefly milkshake. then, the show went to commercials. "I bet you I'd beat you in any gross eat-outs!" Tucker said turnig to him. "your'e on!" sam said to them both. "lets see who could eat the most...say...I don't know...pickles in under two minutes." she said proudly. "yuck!" danny said. "we hate pickles!" tucker said. "so your'e backing out already tuck? the game hasn't even started!" sam said to him. "fine, your'e on!" the boys said to each other. they headed to the Manson's kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled a giant jar of pickels. she set it on the table and opened the jar. "ew! these pickles stink!" danny said backing away. "the expiration date was about two and a half months ago." sam explained. "then why do you still have it?"we never got around to throwing it out." she said moving the jar towards them. "on the count of three, you both reach in,pull out a pickel and eat it," she got her mom's over timer and set it. "the one who eats the most wins twenty bucks, on the spot. ready...set...go!" she said. the boys looked like they were going to throw up as they scarfed down one after another after another,sam keeping score of who ate how many. then danny started to look green, andstopped eating in his tracks and ran out of the kitchen. then tucker ran to the sink. alittle while later, the boys sat down. "so who won?" danny asked still a little sick. "well, it was a tie of four and a halfrotten pickels, so noone won." the boys looked at her dumbfounded. "the good news is, both of you win ten bucks, unlimmeted acsess to the fridge,and you made my day." she smiled. then they got there money and left._**

**_-end flashback,back toSam's POV-_**

"yea, I remember, ten bucks each to get sick for a week with the flu." Danny said to me. "I'm sorry, we were little, we were bored, and you guys missed a week of school." I said. "plus, you guys made some money." I added. "we also learned that we personally know the sickness the contestants go through." tucker said to me. we broke out in giggles, which was odd for the guys because as far as I know, they don't giggle. "how did you get the picture?" he asked me. "tucker set his camera on the table and I took it when you guys were eating. you were pretty pissed at me because of that dare, but I gave you the picture any way." I knew they'd forgive and forget...eventually. to change the subject I pointed to the picture below that one. we all got our first "firsts" that day. "remember that day? Danny?"

**_-flashback,the trio is still eight,noone's POV-_**

**_"AHH!" danny yelled.he ran out of the bathroom and under his sheetes in the living room where he slept with his friends. "Danny? what's going on?" sam said waking up. "dude, do you know what time it is?" "eleven in the morninig" he awnsered under his pillow. "anytime before twelve is way too early for me, but now that I'm up...what's wrong?" he said getting out of his sleeping bag, sam doing the same. "I don't wanna grow up now! not now! I'm only eight!" jazz didn't get her first pimple untill she was eleven!" he said sadly. "you got your first zit?" lemme see! lemme see! " tucker said. "tucker! danny's mad about this,I know who to get rid of them danny, come on,." she said leading him to the bathroom. "...ok, now leave that on your face for atleast two minutes,then wash it off, and put this on, and do that with all six of the creams, if the redness is still there,then we could go to the drugstore and get some cover up, jazz doesn't have any, does she?" sam asked her embarrassed friend. "no. she keeps all of her stuff in here and...thanks sam, can we not tell Tucker about this, the whole face cream after face cream after face cream?" he asked looking down. she put her hand on his shoulder, "don't worry, he's gonna go through it...eventually." she laughed. he smiled. "see, it's good to have a friend who's a girl when it come's to this type of stuff." he nodded. later on in the day, they were all at the drugstore getting Danny cover up. untill then, he layed low, and by that, he wore the glasses with the nose and mustashe to hide his zit on his nose. when she was going to the register something caught her eye, a lime green hairband. she payed for both of the things, gave the bag to danny, and put her hair in the style we all know. then as they were leaving, something caught Tucker's eye. a red barret. he went and bought it. later on back in the fenton house hold, danny came out of the bathroom looking like he did before, normal. "who want's to remember this day as the day Danny entered puberty?" tucker asked pulling his camera. he always has one on him. the gathered around and snapped a picture. sam with her new hair band and tucker with his newbarret._**

**_-end flashback back to sam's pov-_**

"seems like only yeaterday I was teaching you the fine art of facial cleaning." I joked. he still looks clear. and I am too. so hurray for an acne-free relationship! "yup, but I still got a few tips from jazz though." he said to me.I smiled and looked at the picture of us, I had a blue shirt and jeans and normal shoes, tucker had a yellow shirt on with some jeans, danny just wore a dark blue shirt and jeans and that's it. styles change after a few years, hard to belive I was like them, I laugh at the memory sometimes.and with that, I turn the page in his book.

ok, hope you enjoy this, I gotta go, review this plz and thanks!


	4. Chapter 4:to be 9 and in love

Scrapbook

disclaimer:I don't own danny phantom, I wish I do though.

sam'sPOV _italics are her thoughts **italics and bold are the flashbacks**_

****

"I remember that summer! I thought it rocked!"I said happliy. "says the nature-loving goth." tucker said. "while you were leading the girl's nature hike, the boys couldn't be lazier or get bitten by more mosquitoes".he said. "but danny, that's not what what I liked about it." I said putting my head on his shoulder. I looked down and it wasstill there, the bracelette I made for him.

**_-flashback,age nine, noone's pov-_**

**_"come on everyone! it's arts and crafts tuesday!" called the camp director. all the nine-year-old boys and girls went into the cafeteriaand did lanyards for three hours. sam sat with tucker and danny. she was pretty quietwhile doing so and alittle sad. she tried to hide it and even tried hangnig with the girls her age but didn't like them,nor did they like her. she decided to go for a little walk. "sam, where are you going?"danny called out over the loud noise. "out." she called back. she left for a walk around the park with the bracelette she made. "dude, I'll be right back." danny said to tucker. "ok." he said trying to tie a knot.He followed sam in the distance.she went to the lake's dock and sat on the edge. "hey. are you ok?"Danny asked sitting down next to her. she looked down on the water reflecting them. "not really." she anwsered. "do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. he was taught that if something is wrong, you should always talk it out. "um...ok...I don't have any friends that are girls! I see all of them in their groupsof friendship bracelettes and necklaces and and stuff and I'm only friends with you and tucker and, don't take this the wrong way or anything but I should have more frineds but all of them think I'm weird. the girls in my cabin don't talk to me--" she was cut off by danny who didn't know exactly what to say. "um, I have an idea." he said quietly. she turned to him. "what is it?" she asked. "well, since I'm a guy, I could be your'e honorary friend that's a girl. "nah." she said quietly, but he didn't give up. "no really, I could be'one of the girls' listen''like ohmigosh! did you see the shoes on valarie grey yesterday? it's like so not her color!" he said in a prissy valleygirl voice. she giggled. he continued. "like seriously! I heardshe brought her own lunch forthe whole summer because she's afraid of the lunch here, like, can you belive that? who does she think she is?" he said again. she started laughing. "seriously! I like think she thinks she's all that, but like like,she not." he said and sam started cracking up.he continued untill she stopped laughing for a second. "thanks danny, that's what I needed." she said looking in his eyes. "here, I made you something. I know it's not much of a friendship bracelette, but this is from anhonorary girlfriend to a real one." he said giving her the lanyard bracelette he made earlier."thanks Danny, you could have mine. she said giving him the bracelette she made. they looked in eachother's eyes and sat closer then nessasary to each other and...then the camp director came. "samantha manson!Daniel fenton! I don't think youtwo should bedoing that untill you two are older, you'll be giving the kids a bad example to do so." she said to themin a kind voice. "we're sorry." danny said. "are we in trouble?" sam asked. "no, but ifI see you two like this again,you will be. now go to your cabins." she said and they left._**

**_-endflashback,back to sam's POV-_**

"That was oneof the sweetest things you've ever done for me, that and the speech you gave me back in disney world." I said kissing him again**.(A/N:remember this is sorta like a sequel to only one, for the people that don't know**.) it seemed like whenever we were younger and were about to kiss,we'd be inturpped.not anymore_. thank god! I wish I could do this forever, but we're human and we need air,stupid air_! "are you two done?" tucker asked slightly annoyed. "yea, sorry." I said. "at least continue your makeout session when I leave, not everyonewants to see that." "ok,ok,sorry." he said. I looked atthe bracelette he glued in the book. and then at the picture we all took on the last day of camp. then he kissed me. wepulled away andI lookedin his blue eyes. the same blue eyes thatI've been jelouse of since kindergarden, the same blueeyes that give him away if he lies,the same blueeyes that I could drown in,the same blue eyes that are mine_.woot woot! they're all mine! he's mine!hehehe!_

ok,tell me if that last part was dumb, I made it off the top of my head, so, do you like the story so far?I really hope so,review this plz and thanks,check out my profile for someupcomming stories, thanks!


	5. Chapter 5:memories at 10

Scrapbook

disclaimer:I don't own danny phantom, I wish I do though...thank you all for all the reviews keep it up. AND I know that my grammar and stuff is sometimes wrong but please bare with me. thanks:) oh yea, in case you guys didn't know, I'm basing these memories from when I was a kid.

**Danny's POV**_italics are his thoughts, **italics and bold are the flashbacks.**_

"Tuck?" sam asked. "yea?" "why do you always have a camera with you when you were little?" "because before I was introduced to video games, I wanted to be a photographer. Then came the violent and educational videogames." **(A/N: I'm not sure about that fact but it fits to why he always has one with him right?)** "remember the three-day dare?" I asked him. he smirked and said "most with hours watching TV." that was the challenge made by me, belive it or not, He was alittle smarter before that.

**_-flashback, the trio at age 10, noone's POV-_**

**_Tucker sat in his room, reading a book waiting for his friends to come over to play baseball when it started to rain.luckly for Sam and Danny had just gotten inside as it started to pour rain. _**"**_I guess a trip to the park is out of the question_**" **_Sam said sitting down on Tucker's living room floor._** "**_my mom doesn't want me to stay inside all day watching TV all day, I wasn't really looking forward to playing baseball either,_**" **_he sighed, thendanny got an Idea. _**"**_tucker, truth or dare?_**" **_He asked sitting next to sam. _**"**_dare_**"**_ he said bravely. _**"**_ I dare you to watch TV for three-days straight._**" **_he said Mischievously. _**"**_done!_**" **_he said. _**"**_no way!_**"**_ sam said to them. _**"**_how would we know if he's watching TV when we're not here?_**" **_she asked turning to danny. _**"**_tucker would never lie to us._**" **_tucker nooded and the dare was on. for three days striaght he watched the disney channel, cartoon network, nickelodeon, and local tv. once he was so bored he watched Lifetime with his mom. three days later..._** "**_now this is just sad._**" **_sam said aloud. tucker was watching tv and he was obviously sleepy. _**"**_dude, you win, now get some sleep before-_**" **_he collapsed on the couch and slept the day and night away._**

**_-end flashback, danny's POV-_**

"lifetime, comedy central, nickelodeon, cartoonnetwork, local channels, how did you manage?" Danny asked him. "easy, I now know what's giving on any channel anywhere anytime." "okay...I don't think that's healthy." sam said looking down at the picture Tucker took of him watching TV under it, danny wrote '3-day dare.' on the next page, was a picture of the snowfort they made during winter. and the snowball fight that was in it. "remember that snow fort?" she asked the boys smirking. "fort-sam was it?"

**_-flashback winter of 199? i'm no good in math so you figure it out. noone's POV-_**

**_It was a boys against girls snowball fight in the fenton's backyard, winner keeps the fort that the boys own, sam, the challenger along with 12-year-old Jazz threw snowballs at them but they didn't work. they hid behind their wall of ice and snow preparing snowballs to launch. _**"**_we need more snowballs!_**" **_Jazz would say. the boys were getting ready to launch, they heard them yell_** "**_ready...aim...f-_**" **_the launch was held to a stop. sam threw a huge snow ball at little Danny. It hit him in the face which made him fall back. the war was starting to turn around. she threw one at tucker, who dodged it and tanuted "miss me! miss me! miss-_**"**_ Jazz threw one in tucker's face and then the boys were fully attacked by them. after five minutes of huge snowballs hitting them, they surrendered. "I now claim the fort, fort sam and jazz. "you could keep the fort, I just wanted to play._**" **_Jazz said and went inside "ok, I claim the fort sam_**"**_ she said proudly. the boys went inside. "she's weird._**" **_wispered tucker. "not weird, just different._**" **_he said back. _**

**_-end of flashback,danny's POV-_**

"I'm weird and I like it," sam said to us. "me too." I said looking down at sam's victourious pose in her fort,which melted the next day. "It hada good run." I told her. "I guess so. but I didn't play in it as much like you guys did." she said. "yea because of the whole girls are icky stage, we saw you but didn't actually play with you for nearly a week." tucker said. "ugh, that was the worst week of my life, I spent it being forced to hang out with paulina and star and valarie and they treated me like crap because I was best friends with you guys...now it's cool because I could say 'hey, my best friends are boys and I'm dating one of them!' " she said laughing. "and one of the girls would say 'how's that working for you' ". I said to her. "I'd say-" "if this ends with you two flirting and kissing just get to the stupid point, If you need me I'll be in your bathroom,barfing." he said getting up. "ok, ok, we'll stop." she said pulling away from me. "promise?" he asked. he know sam never backs out on promises. "promise." she sighed and turned the page in the book.

* * *

ok, I have a couple more chapters before this long sequel/oneshot is done. I need to know what I could call this sequel/oneshot. review please and thanks. thanks for the reviews

jessica Turner

Emria

phantomAL

cakreut12

phantomslove

kitty00240

spongewolf

I break for ghosts

thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep on doing so. :)


	6. Chapter 6:memories at 11

Scrapbook

disclaimer:I don't own danny phantom, I wish I do though...thanks for all the reviews! and thanks to "hyperactive bored"the snowfort memory is in the winter onf 1997. thanks :)

sniff I feel Loved! ok, so,this is...chapter 6, I hope you like it!

Sam's POV**bold are the song lyrics** _Italics are her thoughts, **italics and bold are the flashbacks.  
**_

Remember in the fifth grade you guys went through that hip-hop stage?" I said laughing. "yea, I don't know what's more embarrassing, the memory of tucker and I trying to Rap, or the songs we tried rapping to." Danny laughed._That's a tough choice, which is more embarrassing? the songs they rapped to, or the fact that they rapped? "_ I can't belive we rapped to _that _song." Tucker said shaking his head. "I can't belive you two rapped!" I said covering my face with my hands. Yea, I'm embarrassed by that, do you know what song they rapped to!

**_-flashback, the trio at age 11, noone's POV.-_**

**_" what the heck are you two listening to? _**"**_sam asked her friends after school. Tucker's CD player was turned up loud so he didn't hear anything, Danny, however was normal and heard sam's question. "Aaron carter._**" **_he said. she bursted out laughing. tucker turned down his volume. "what? what's so funny?_**" **_he asked. she was laughing so hard, it was hard for her to talk. she managed to say "Aaron...carter! ohmigosh! are you..._**" **_she started to laugh hysterically and the boys glared at her, then she stopped. "ok, I admit he's not that bad, it's just...what song are you listening to exactly?_**"

**_she asked, then asked, "since when are you guys into him?_**" **_"since yesterday afternoon when I said I was hanging out with tucker and you had to hang out with your mom. remember? and now it's called 'aaron oh _aaron**'" **_he said giving her his headphones. It was sort of a rap song. she handed it back to him giggling and hoping it was a phase. "can you even sing to that?_**" "**_yea, watch-_**" **_"no, no, it's ok, really._**" **_she said walking ahead of them. " no, no, listen: well _I guess the best way for me to begin, is, the other day I was hangin' with some. friends, goin' around the room talkin' 'bout our faveorite boys. I said I had a brother in the backstreet boys."_ she turned to him a paused the song on his CD player. "ok, you still like girls right?_**" **_he looked at her dumbfounded. "do you two still like girls?_**" "**_yea, we do. why?_**" **_Tucker said to her. _**"**_just making sure..._**"

**_she replied and kept walking faster infront of them. they both kept rapping and what was pretty sad was that Danny wasa slow rapper and keptmessing up.tucker had no problem, but hesucked when the chorus came. sam laughed but they didn't notice. the only part of the song danny knew was the chorus, the same part noone liked to hear tucker sing. _**

**_"I oughtaslap the heck outta them._**" **_sam said to herself as she walked towards her house. down the steet she heard Tucker sing:_Aaron, oh Aaron, what are you going to do? you're making these promises all so big, how you gonna make them come true?"_ what was worse was that you had to repeat the chorus twice. pretty soon someone called the police, tucker and danny calld her later that eveing. "so get this, I'm singing the song and the police show up and they say that they heard a dying animal or a suffering cat or whatever, can you balive that?_**" **_"yes_**"**_ they both awnsered._**

**_-end of flashback,back to sam's POV-_**

"it's not that you suck at singing, it's that...singing isn't one of your talents." I tried explaing. danny snickered but I pushed my elbow in his ribs and he stopped. _I hope he doesn't go out for american Idol, simon cowell will kill him._ "ok, ok, look at the picture of Aaron Carter and stuff." Danny said trying to change the subject. they turned the page but danny skipped it. "hey remember the time we went to the beach?" he said avoiding the page. "what's on that page?" I asked him. _please say it's not a picture of paulina..._ "I was going to tell you sooner." he began and turned back the page. it was a picture ofme in my dress from freshmen prom, normal pictures from past times, when we were at camp, first day of school, and the lastest picture of me at graduation. I was stunnned. pictures, the first old black-leather braceletteI got at age 12 was super glued to the page, and just normal pictures.I looked up at him who was blushing and turned away.

"aw! Danny, I didn't know you had all of these, and what's this? a love letter?" his eyes opened and tried to take it from me. I got up and ran around the room and he chased me. "Danny, don't you know you should never chase girls!" tucker joked. "then take that advice and use it!" I said back. "BURN!" danny laughed. he stopped chasing me and I opened the letter. "I figure you'd find it sooner or later." he said sitting on his bed next to tucker and read it. it said:

_sammy,_

_I hope you don't think I'm weird after your'e done with this, I really like you, you're a great person and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me? if you don't then it's ok, because we'd still be friends._

_-danny_

"you were going to tell me in the fifth grade, were'nt you?" I said looking up from the note. I remember that day, he was going to tell me something.

**_-flashback,the trio at age 11 at fifth grade promotion,noone's POV-_**

**_" I can't belive next year we're going to the sixth grade! this is so weird it's like we just got into elementary. right?_**" **_sam said excidedly. "yea, then into high school...did you know we have to go to casper high? of all the luck!_" _tucker pouted. "why don't you wanna go there? weird stuff could happen in our first year. how cool is that! sam said all pepped up like a cheerleader. "ok, now more soda for you." danny said quietly. eventually tucker went to the buffet table for the kids leaving the future lovebirds to talk. "danny_**-" "**_sam_**" **_they both started and laughed lightly. _**

**_"you go first._**" **_danny insisted. "ok, um, I'm so freaked out about going to the sixth grade, it's middle school and my mom keeps starting every sentance with 'I remember when I was your age' and not only is that my problem but my dad is giving me these speeches about boys and thinks I should have more girl friends then just you two and and I don't wanna deal with a boys right now because I don't want a boyfriend even if I've know him for a while because think of how bad it would look to the teachers to see me holding hands with a guys on the first day and..._**" **_she trailed off._**

**_"it's ok, ok? tucker and I got your back and what are the odds of a guy asking you out on the first day? not, not that you can't get anyone on the first day, your'e pretty and and I'm your friend and your'e right about first impressions to your teachers are important and and and..._**" **_he started blushing furiously and finally said. "wanna go to the movies with me?_**" "**_ok, thanks danny, only you could listen to me blab on and on a and on about stuff like this. it's sort of good to know._**" **_she said smiling, then tucker came back with a tray full of food and a drink. _**

**_"hey tuck, wanna go to the movies? saturday?_**" **_she asked,danny hid a frown as tucker agreed. "oh, danny, what were you going to say before?_**" **_she said to him. "oh, um, we're finally going to middle school and leaving this place for ever._**" **_he said tothem forcing a smile._**

**_-end flashback, back to sam's POV-_**

"geeze, danny, why didn't you shut me up when you were going to say something as important as this?" I asked looking up at him. he was blushing madly and he hasn't blushed like this since I told him that Ember's spell never completely wore out. "you were talking so much and you said you didn't want a boyfriend at the time so I just didn't say anything. why are you still blushing? I'm with you now, so It doesn't matter weather I saw the note or not." I said walking towards him. "it's still alittle embarrassing, to me" he said. "I think it's cute." I said smiling. I kissed his cheek took his hand and we sat down next to tucker. "why do you have a scrapbook anyways?" he asked. "top remember the days before I became a ghost like the time at the beach when we were tweleve." he said turning the page to us at the beach.

* * *

ok, I gotta go, thanks agian for all the reviews, I really do feel loved:) anyways check out my profile for news and stuff about up comming stuff. k? review please and thanks! bye:) oh yea and anyone know what ever happened to Aaron carter? I have one of his songs on an old CD and I hope I didn't offened anyone by saying some stuff about him, ok? plz review thanks no flames plz. 


	7. Chapter 7:the final chapter

Scrapbook

disclaimer:I don't own danny phantom, I wish I do though...I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter for this story but if you saw my profile, you don't have to worry, if you didn't, check it out later after you review, ok? so thanks for the reviews as usual.

Danny's POV _Italics are his thoughts, **bold and italics are the flashbacks**_

****

On the last page of the book, it really did look like a scrapbook, ticket stubs for concerts, ice rapper, sam's faveorit logo when she was tweleve, a picture of my first cell, the time I went to the science museum for the first time,and the one at the beach was halirious.

**_-flashback, the trio at age 12 , noone's POV-_**

**_"This is the right way to end summer vacation._**"**_ sam sighed laying down on a beach blanket next to jazz "yup, relax before Ihave to go to highschool._**" **_she replied to her, sam and the rest were going to seventh grade and jazz was going into her freshman year. while they talked about stuff, danny had just played a prank on his dad with his mom and tucker. "this isn't what I meant when I said that, butthis is alittle funnier_**" **_his mom said. "tuck, go get the girls._**" **_danny wispered to him so that he wouldn't wake his napping dad.A short while later they came to see danny's dad covered in sand from head to toe and thanks to mom's side of the gag, he had at least C cup sand mountain-boobs on his cheast. _**

**_They all started to snicker when he woke up. "hey everyone, enjoying you're day at the beach?_**" **_he asked looking up. they all started to laugh. he looked down and his eyes widedend in surprisemeant then he smiled "hey, Nice job people, they look almost real._**" **_he laughed. "they are real dad._**" **_jazz said. "what! no! maddie! I've turned into a jackie!_**" _**he said sadly and looked down at them still smiling and giggling. danny took out a camera, but his mom took it and said "everyone get in the picture!" and they all kneeled around jack'shead and smiled. after that tucker yelled" tidal wave**_! " **_and just like that everyone left jack and water covered his and washed away the sand. "my mountain-boobs! my sweet, sweet mountain-boobs!_**" **_he running into the water._**

**_later on after lunch, tucker dug a 4 ft hole in the shore to relax in when another tidal wave came and the hole cave in with water and seaweed. He's afriad of seaweed so he's jumping out and around screaming like a little girl saying "ewww! seaweed! get it off me! get it off me!_**"**_of course this is a picture perfect moment danny captures in his camera to tease tucker with for a VERY long time._**

**_-end flashback, back to danny's POV-_**

we all laughed at my dad's famous quote of the day "my mountain boobs!" that was one of the best days at the beach ever. "so I was screaming like a little girl, you don't know what's in them. Diapers, 'Feminine' stuff floating around. Danny, you know I'm right." he insisted. "he's right, once when I was younger,I went fishing with my parents and jazz and my dad caught like 3 diapers and seaweed all afternoon. when I caught a fish, he said to throw it back because we didn't know weather it had been in a diaper or not." I told them" "eww! that's disgusting!" sam said making a face. "I know,jazz was the lucky one, she bought her CD player and a bunch of 'green day'and 'papa roach'CDs". I said. "speaking of which, remember when we went to that 'all day rock out lound concert'? " she said. "I do," tucker piped up. "do you remember who payed?" I asked eyeing sam. I never knew how she got so much money, everytime I asked, she said the internet.

**_-flashback, trio at age 13,noone's POV-_**

**_"I can't belive you scored tickets to these! they're like 80 bucks each!_**" **_tucker said amazed.they were at danny's house."sam, I don't know how you got these-how did you get these?_**" **_danny asked turning away from his ticket. "internet. I uh,I Auction what ever I don't want or need on E-bay_**" **_she said quickly. "anyway, it doesn't matter because we're going to see all the greastest rock band in our generation!" she said happily. they spent therest of the afternoon singing to greenday songs like (A/N: don't kill me if you think these songs suck, they're some of my faveorite, but I like good charlotte more! you hear that christina! don't kill me! I could be your next president! vote for me! lol ) 'American Idiot' , 'she's a reble', 'holiday,' and 'basket case' (A/N: I 'm not gonna say anything else because my friend is reading and she WILL kick my ass saying that I like some greenday songs, she's like that...)_**

**_when 'american Idiot' Danny sang "don't wanna be an american Idiot!_**" **_sam sang "don't want a nation under the new mainia!_**" **_tucker sang "and can you hear the sounds of histeria?_**" **_then they all sang "the subliminal mind f---- america!_**" **_and that's the way they sang at the concert, luckly the music was so loud that noone heard tucker's singing._**

**_-end flashback, back to danny's POV-_**

That was the coolest concert we ever went to. I'm only saing that because the concer after that one was Ember's and we all know how that went down. anyway, I had glued my ticker stup to the scrapbook page and next to that was a picture of all three of us the morning we all went to highschool. by then sam had went fully goth, tucker was a well-known techno-geek, and I was just me, of course that's not what some people thought of me. on the back of that was a picture jazz gave me of the three of us on graduation a couple of day ago, that was the latest picture and the last picture in the entire book. "think you'll have a scrap book in collage?'' sam asked laughing. "nah...maybe a memory box." I said back. "danny's always trying to keep the memory alive." tucker said. "oh crap, I gotta go, guess who's in town to give me a speech on responsiblility? my relatives." she kissed my cheek and said bye to tucker. "bye." I said back as she left. "so your'e gonna go through with it?" he asked again. "yea, I love and..." "don't tell me that, tell her that." he said pointing to a picture of her I had. he's right, I'M GONNA GO THROUGH WITH IT!_ WOOT!WOOT!_

_

* * *

_Ok what's he talking about? I love cliffhangers! review and you see what he meant by "I'm gonna do it" k? later! oh yea and this is the last chapter so you'll find out in another one k? later! 


End file.
